A Push in the Right Direction
by psychoticImagination
Summary: Naruko has always had a thing for Hinata and Shikamaru has always had a thing for Naruto. How will these two best friends go around telling their crushes how they feel? and how does someone being injured help? NarukoxHinata ShikamaruxNaruto oneshot!


**Well this is my first time ever writing a bit of yuri so sorry if it sucks though I have my fair share of yaoi but i want to get into writing yuri more and maybe het if I feel inspired enough which I usually dont but whatevs well I hope you enjoy this one shot and just for the record you might find i split up Naruto and his girl counter part Naruko alot so do confuse Naruko with Naruto otherwise things get really odd well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Oh My God! There she goes! Silky black hair, soft slightly lavender eyes, and a hot as hell bod!' thought one distracted Naruko Uzumaki.<p>

"You're drooling." said a voice in her ear.

"Shut your trap Shika, I am not!"Naruko growls.

"You might as well have been with the way you were leering at her." he retorted.

"I was not leering!" she mumbles "I was admiring!"

"Leering, admiring, same difference." he says.

"Whatever Shika just shut it!" she exclaims "Don't make me bring up my brother!"

Shikamaru instantly went silent at the mention of Naruko's twin brother Naruto. Naruko was the only one who knew about his crush on Naruto, as well as he was the only one who knew about her crush on Hinata. They were best friends who loved to tease each other about the people they liked, so much so infact that this conversation could go on for a while.

"Now you're just playing dirty." he mutters.

"All is fair in love and war." she states simply.

"Oh then I guess you wouldn't mind me telling Hinata your feelings?" he threatened.

"Right after I tell my brother yours." she threatens right back.

They glare at each other for some time seeing who's actually brave enough to make a move. Five minutes have passed and neither has moved from their spot. Eventually they both start chuckling, then full out laughing at their own stupidity. They decided to go watch clouds from the school roof, like they do almost every couple of days. As they lay there they discuss their progress in confessing, which, as usual, is nothing.

"We're pathetic aren't we?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yep, total losers." Shikamaru asks.

"There you are I knew I'd find you two here!" someone exclaims from behind them.

They turn to come face to face with a panting Naruto and of course Shikamaru immediately blushes. Naruko smiles evilly and he just playfully shoves her.

"Afternoon Naruto." Shikamaru says.

"Hey bro!" Naruko says simply.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaims with a smile that could blind someone.

He then turns to Naruko and frowns.

"What no brilliant smile for your sis?" she asks falsely offended.

"We don't have time for your jokes Naruko we gotta get home! Naruto exclaims.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because Kyuubi got in another fight." Naruto sighs " He doesn't look too good this time either."

"Did he get into a fight with Itachi again?" she asked.

"Nope, he got into a fight with Neji." Naruto said.

"Neji! What on earth would have possessd him to upset that stick up the ass jerk?" she asked shocked.

"According to Neji he was flirting with Hinata!" Naruto chuckles.

Naruko however becomes deathly still, her rage growing fiercer by the minute. If looks could kill Naruto and Shikamaru would certainly be dead. But Shikamaru decided to do the reasonable thing to do.

"You know that sounds bad I'll come along for emotional support." Shikamaru says pointing to an upset Naruko.

Naruto nods his head in agreement falling for Shikamaru's trick completely. He wasn't top of his class for nothing that was for damn sure. While Naruto started walking ahead of them Shikamaru started worrying about what he was going to do with Naruko. He knew that if he let her even remotely close to Kyuubi she'd kill him for sure! So he had to think of how to calm her down before they got there or at least think of a plan to hold her back.

"Actually you two go aheadI'm gonna go find Hinata, see if she's ok." Naruko.

"That's an excellent idea we'll see you later!" Shikamaru exclaims, not having to worry about her anymore.

After a couple of moments of walking in silence with Naruto Shikamaru realizes just what else Naruko did.

'That demon I'll get her back later for this!' he decides

"So Shikamaru how have you been?" Naruto asks awkwardly.

"Nothing much just the troublesome work of keeping your sister in line." he complains.

"Yeah that's a big job, I feel kinda bad for you." Naruto chuckles.

"I feel bad for me too." Shikamaru agrees.

Naruto seemed become more tense as time passed, like he had something to say but couldn't say it. Finally he stopped in his tracks and turned to face.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" he asks.

"Um it looked more like you had something to tell me." Shikamaru chuckled awkwardly.

"Don't change the subject Shika you've been acting weird around me for a while now, what's up its not like you to be nervous with me." Naruto says obviously worried about Shikamaru

"Nothing I'm fine." Shikamaru lies.

"You're a horrible liar Shika and you know it." Naruto states.

"You wouldn't understand." Shikamaru replies exasperated.

That looked like it had hurt Naruto's feelings deeply but still he continued to push at Shikamaru.

"Hey I know I'm an idiot sometimes and that I'm not the brightest but you're still my friend Shika of course I'll understand I've known you since forever! I trust you enough to always be honest with you so why aren't you being honest with me?" Naruto asks.

Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to tell Naruto the truth but what if because he did he lost Naruto's friendship forever.

"It's because I treasure our friendship that I can't tell you." he said trying to make Naruto understand.

"Geeze Shika you make it sound as if you're in love with me!" Naruto sighs heavily.

Shikamaru freezes just at the mention of loving Naruto and therefore giving away his secret unintentionally.

"Shika you..." Naruto started.

"Please don't, I'm sorry, ok, just don't say it! I know you're not interested but please don't say it!" Shikamaru whispers feircely.

After a couple of moments it seemed that Shikamaru's eyes were welling with tears. But for all the love of everything in the world he would not let them fall. Naruto gingerly approached his friend and put his hand on his friends shoulder. After a moment of leaving it seeing that Shikamaru was making no move to tear it off he began to move it up till it reached the back of Shikamaru's very abruptly he pulled Shikamaru into a hug and held him tight as Shikamaru shook from the sobs wanting to escape his body and at the sudden contact with his crush.

"To think you returned my feelings was something I only dreamed of." Naruto sighed contently.

Shikamaru became paralyzed 'What did he just say?' he thought. He swiftly looked up at Naruto's face to see the boy smiling his brilliant smile.

"You mean..."" Shikamaru couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Yeah kinda makes us look like idiots huh?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah we're idiots but you know what?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Naruto asked back.

"You may be an idiot but you're my idiot." Shikamaru said hugging Naruto tighter.

Naruto didn't say anything only nodded and smiled at his new boyfriend. So they continued to walk down the streets hand in hand not sure where to go to now.

"You know it's weird but I get the feeling were forgetting something important ." Naruto says.

"Yeah now that you mention it...oh yead didn't you r brother get beat up by Neji?" Shikamaru says finally remembering.

"Ah Kyuubi! I totally forgot!" Naruto yells then takes off for home with Shikamaru hot on his heals.

'Yep definately an idiot, a cute idiot, my idiot.'

~Elsewhere~

'Where is she I don't see her anywhere!' Naruko whines mentally struggling to find Hinata.

She had been walking around for ten minutes now and she still couldn't find her. Then finally a miracle happened.

"Hinata are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Neji asked worridly.

"For the m-millionth t-time Neji I'm f-fine he didn't d-do anything to m-me stop worrying!" Hinata was actually aggravated.

"Hinata!" Naruko yelled across the street.

"N-Naruko?" Hinata stutters.

"Yeah it's me, I've been looking for you everywhere! Naruko blurts.

Once she realized what she said she turned immensely red. But Hinata Didn't seem to mind in fact she looked quite amused.

"What a c-coincidence I w-was just about to go l-looking for you t-too." Hinata says.

"Really what for? Is it about my brother?" Naruko asks nervously.

"W-well partially,i- it's about what your brother s-said to me." Hinata replies.

"Well what did he say?"

But it wasn't Naruko who asked it was Neji. Hinata looked both annoyed and nervous at the same time.

"N-non of y-y-your business Neji s-so please c-could you leave m-me and Naruko a-alone!" it sounded more like a demand than asking.

And as Hinata requested Neji left and Naruko and her were alone once again. They both were quite for quite a while, each time one of them tried to speak the words died on their tongues.

"So what did my idiot brother say?" Naruko finally spoke.

"He said, he said, ummm..." she seemed to be having the hardest time responding

"Are you ok?" Naruko asked.

"Y-yeah just g-give me a m-moment." Hinata stutters.

"Ok." Naruko says.

So she waited for a couple of moments while Hinata tried to build up her courage. Finally she did something unxpected, she grabbed Naruko by her wrist and took off to what Naruko expected was the park. When they got there, to a secluded part, Hinata immediately put her right hand over Naruko's eyes.

"Could y-you please n-not open them?" Hinata asked.

"Ok." Naruko complied.

That wasn't the only unesxpected thing Hinata did that night . Out of no where she grabbed Naruko by the back of her neck and pulled her into a feirce kiss. This of course shocked Naruko, but only for a moment, after she got over her shock she insantly started kissing back. They would've probably never pulled apart had they not needed air.

"Wait so what did my brother say to you?" Naruko asked.

"He s-said he was t-tired of you w-wallowing around because y-you didn't have t-the courage to tell me you l-liked me." Hinata chuckled.

Naruko became flushed with embarassment she was so going to kill her brother later for this. But she was also going to have to thank her brother for bringing her and Hinata together. She definitely would've never been able to tell Hinata she liked her herself. Well maybe she would've eventually but not anytime soon, that's for sure. Naruko smiled at the thought of how pathetic she had been, if only Shikamaru could see her now, but she was sure he was busy with something else.

"What a-are you s-smiling about?" Hinata asked.

Naruko had actually forgotten that Hinata was there and felt bad.

"You!" she lied, well partially anyway.

"O-oh ok!" she blushed.

At the moment she felt so content and happy she thought nothing could ruin this moment...till she remembered.

"Shit, my brother, I almost forgot!" she groaned.

"Oh goodness I almost forgot as w-well is he d-doing alright?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know I was on my way to see him when I decided to come and check on you instead." Naruko replied.

"Really?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah, why is that so shocking?" Naruko had no idea what Hinata was freaking out about.

"Well t-to think that I'm m-more important to check on t-than your brother, w-well it makes me f-feel special." Hinata admitted.

"Well my brother gets into fights all the time so I'm sure he's fine! That's not to say your less important it's just impossible to choose between you I'm sorry I'm rambling!" Naruko babbled a mile a minute.

"No problem I-I don't m-mind, I think it's quite c-cute!" Hinata admitted.

"Now you're making me feel special." Naruko blushed.

They both stood in silence for a moment till they remembered what they were discussing a moment earlier.

"Right my brother gotta stop forgetting that!" Naruko groaned.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Wanna come to my house?" Naruko asked.

"Huh?" Hinata spoke shocked.

"To check on my brother I mean!" Naruko blurted.

"Yes o-of course! I do owe him an a-apology after all. You k-know after what Neji did to him." Hinata agreed.

"Ok well let's go." said Naruko holding out her arm.

Hinata linked her arm through Naruko's and they were off to Naruko's house. When they got there they were shocked to find a sleeping Naruto held within the arms of a sleeping Shikamaru.

"I knew he'd finally be able to do it if I just left him and Naruto alone!" Naruko declared.

"I never k-knew Shikamaru l-liked Naruto." Hinata said.

"Nobody does except for me and now you." Naruko says.

"That's r-right you guys are b-best friends."Hinata remembered

"Yep, but even though he's my best friend you're my girlfriend!" Naruko exclaims.

G-g-girlfriend?" Hinata sutters "W-w-well if you insist."

They were both mumbling and blushing nervously by now but hey nothings perfect.

"Hey does anyone remember me?" they heard Kyuubi yell from another room.

"Ah shut your trap were coming!" Naruko yells back.

They both start laughing at their own foolsih antics.

"Well lets go check on the baby before he starts whining again." Naruko says.

"Yeah ok." Hinata complies.

"Hinata?" Naruko askes.

"Yes?" Hinata replie.

"I like you, a lot." Naruko says.

"I like you a lot too." Hinata replies thaking Naruko's hand in her own.

They interlace their fingers before sharing a brief kiss and heading off to check on Kyuubi.

'Yep' Naruko thought 'She's a cutie, she's a sweet heart, and she's all mine.'

The End


End file.
